


I picked, I chose, I loved

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Future, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Melancholy, Missing Moments, Sad, Sentimental, Sentimentale, introspective, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: | Possibili spoiler dall’episodio 11x21,anche se è solo un accenno |La vita è breve... Perdona in fretta, bacia lentamente, ama davvero, ridi sempre di gusto... e non pentirti mai di qualsiasi cosa ti abbia fatto sorridere, oppure piangere. (Sergio Bambarén)Non si può scegliere il modo di morire. O il giorno. Si può soltanto decidere come vivere. (Joan Baez)Questa storia si svolge dopo l’11 stagione e sono passati circa 5 anni, si fa un accenno alla 11x21 ma molto lieve. Cosa sarà successo in quegli anni? Spero solo che la mia storia vi piaccia, non è stato facile scriverla perche io amavo Derek e non mi rimane che augurarvi buona lettura e se vi va lasciate una piccola recensione.





	1. Capitolo 1

 

 

NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "ALLEY'S AWARDS FOR YOUR FLASHFIC",   
indetto da Down Hanna's Ally.

  
  
  
  
  
CAPITOLO 1  
   
  
 

Sono passati ormai cinque anni da quando me ne sono andato e non c’è giorno che passi senza che io li osservi e li protegga da quassù. Non è stato facile lasciarli andare, lo ammetto. Spesso, mi sono sentito così distrutto da voler urlare contro il mondo intero per scatenare tutto il mio dolore. Pian piano esso si è affievolito ma non è sparito. Qui sono vicino a tutte le persone che ho perso nel corso della mia vita… eppure mi sento solo.

Sarei voluto essere al fianco di Richard e Catherine nel giorno del loro matrimonio per augurare loro ogni bene.

Avrei voluto fare anche gli auguri ad Alex e Jo per il loro matrimonio e la loro piccola peste; sarei voluto essere io a dare consigli ad Alex, da padre a padre. Volevo dirgli che ero fiero di lui, della strada percorsa e dei suoi risultati. Avrei voluto complimentarmi con Jo per la scelta della sua specializzazione: pediatria è magia, stare con i bambini è credere che tutto è possibile, anche quando questo non lo è.

Le congratulazione andavano fatte anche a Jackson e April: per aver lottato per i loro matrimonio  , per non aver smesso di provare ad avere un figlio fin quando non è arrivato davvero con la piccola Lucy. Volevo complimentarmi con April per aver avuto il coraggio e la forza di andare nelle zone di guerra e aiutare tutti coloro che ne avevano bisogno; con Jackson per continuare a portare avanti gli insegnamenti di Mark, rendendolo orgoglioso.

Mi sarei voluto rallegrare con Callie e Arizona per non aver mollato la terapia di coppia: non è facile rialzarsi dopo una caduta, ma provarci insieme è già indice d’amore; certamente, aver adottato un altro bambino ha dato un motivo in più per ricominciare. Ero fiero di Callie perché continuava a portare avanti il nostro progetto con la stessa grinta e forza,senza mai mollare.

Maggie è un’altra di quelle persone che mi ha reso orgoglioso per il suo incredibile lavoro, portato avanti dopo il talento. Cristina Yang…  difficile da sostituire e soprattutto da dimenticare: anche a lei avrei voluto fare gli auguri per aver trovato finalmente l’amore e per non aver lasciato da sola la mia Meredith.

Avrei voluto congratularmi con Edwards per aver scelto neurochirurgia come specializzazione, non sarei riuscito a vederla in altri reparti. Certo, sarei voluto essere io il suo maestro ma,  devo ammetterlo:  il mio successore ha tutto il talento per eguagliarmi.

E la Bailey,  per avermi dato lezioni di vita che nessun altro avrebbe avuto il coraggio di fare. Sarei voluto essere presente al ritorno della “Nazista”:  ammiro come,  dopo tanti anni,  lei continua ad essere sempre più agguerrita  nell’affrontare  ciò in cui crede e nel portare avanti progetti sempre più originali.

Infine, se avessi avuto la possibilità,  
se avessi saputo… avrei ringraziato ancora quattro persone che  hanno reso migliore la mia vita.

 

 

 

_La vita non si misura attraverso i respiri_  
che facciamo,  
ma attraverso i momenti che ci lasciano  
senza respiro.  
\- Maya Angelou

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autore:  
Eccomi qui con una nuova storia, stavolta il fandom è Grey's Anatomy *_*  
Come ho già scritto all'inizio questa storia partecipa al contest è vi era la limitiazioni di massimo 600 parole, questa è crica 550....mi spiace che sia breve, ma lo richiedeva il contest ;)  
Per quanto riguarda l'idea devo ringraziare PervicanBlack "I Swear, I lived" sul fandom di Glee che mi ha dato l'idea di scriverne una per Grey's Anatomy con il protagonista Derek. L'idea è sua, io l'ho solo adattata alla mia adorata serie e tutto ciò che si trova al suo interno e di mia invenzione.  
Passando alla storia....beh, che dire?? Derek è il progatonista di questo capitolo, lui da lassù parla di ciò che è successo in quegli anni che se ne è andato, è fatto molto brevemente ma in qualche modo questo capitolo e il prossimo che sarà l'ultimo è una storia di ringraziamento; un pò come se lui stesse scrivendo una lettera.  
Ovviamente come per ogni storia, anche per questa devo ringraziare mia sorella e mia cugina Viviana che hanno dato un tocco in più, le hanno dato ciò che le serviva per fare più effetto; se è qui, è solo grazie a loro che mi supportano e mi stanno vicino sempre, dandomi consigli, correzioni e opinioni per rendere le mie idee in una storia fantastica.  
Non so cos'altro dire; so che è un pò strana come storia, ma non ho visto idea come questa in questo fandom e quindi ho voluto provare. Spero davvero che vi piaccia perchè non è stata assolutamente facile, io amavo Derek, la sua morte mi ha distrutto e quindi, se vi va lasciate un commento sia negativo che positivo, entrambi sono sempre ben accettati e costruttivi. Buona lettura a tutti ^_^


	2. Capitolo 2

 

CAPITOLO 2  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_“Ho imparato che_  
le persone possono  **dimenticare**  ciò che hai detto,   
le persone possono  **dimenticare**  ciò che hai fatto,   
ma le persone non dimenticheranno mai   
come le hai fatti sentire.”  
\- Maya Angelou

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La mia sorellina Amelia: è stata forte, è riuscita a superare la mia morte senza buttarsi in quel tunnel buio che aveva condizionato parte della sua vita; è stata al fianco di Meredith anche quando lei la respingeva e l’allontanava. Sono orgoglioso di lei, del meraviglioso lavoro fatto fin’ora perché continua a portare il cognome Shepherd sempre in alto, continua a lottare per le cause impossibili proprio come facevo io. Sono dispiaciuto per come sono andate le cose con Owen ma avrei voluto dirle di non smettere di credere nell’amore perché si sa: arriva quando meno te lo aspetti.  
  
Con Owen avrei voluto congratularmi perché, dopotutto ciò che ha passato, è tornato di nuovo nell’esercito a combattere per il proprio paese, vuol dire avere coraggio da vendere e un infinito amore per la gente. Gli ero grato per il sostegno e la forza che aveva fornito ad Amelia, ma allo stesso tempo avrei voluto picchiarlo per ciò che le aveva fatto. Eppure non posso e non potrei avercela davvero con lui: tutti sapevamo che Owen e Cristina sono destinati a stare, il tempo lo ha semplicemente confermato.  
  
Cristina… dopo avermi salvato la vita è diventata come una sorella per me. I complimenti e gli auguri non potevano mancare, non dopo la vittoria di ben 2 Harper Avery. Ho sempre saputo del suo incredibile talento ma penso che avrebbe potuto più che dedicare la sua vita solo ed esclusivamente sulla chirurgia. Le sono grato per essere stata accanto a Meredith. In quegli anni aveva cambiato così tanti uomini da non accorgersi che non tutti potevano essere Owen Hunt.  Proprio come a Owen, avrei voluto dirle di correre dalla sua persona, di prendersene cura prima che il destino l’avrebbe strappata via senza dare la possibilità di dirle un ultimo volta Ti Amo.   
  
E infine la mia dolce metà, l’amore della mia vita. Avrei così tante cose da dire a Meredith che non saprei da dove iniziare. E’ stata molto forte, persino durante la gravidanza e la nascita della nostra bambina. Sono felice per le scoperte che ha fatto e per quelle che porta avanti, mi ha commosso quando ha ammesso in un intervista che tutto questo era merito mio, di tutte le persone che le sono state accanto, nel bene e nel male. Non rimpiango la sua scelta di lasciare la casa nostra: troppi ricordi, troppo dolore; anzi sono onorato per la scelta di intestarla ai nostri figli; così almeno loro avranno qualcosa di me. Vorrei dirle di andare avanti, so che è facile ma non deve avere paura di innamorarsi di nuovo: dopo anni dolori, è il momento di iniziare a vivere di nuovo con un’altra persona al suo fianco.   
  
  
  
*La vita è breve.  
Perdona in fretta ,bacia lentamente, ama davvero, ridi sempre di gusto e non pentirti mai qualsiasi cosa ti abbia fatto sorridere, oppure piangere.  
  
**Non si può scegliere il modo di morire. O il giorno. Si può soltanto decidere come vivere.  
  
Io ho solo un rimpianto: essermene andato troppo presto, averli lasciati quando potevo dare loro ancora molto.   
  
Ho preso tutto ciò che la vita mi ha offerto, momenti belli e brutti.  
Ho scelto chi essere e chi diventare.  
Ho amato e ho perso.  
  
E  ho dato tutto me stesso: nei successi della vita, negli errori e nelle difficoltà.  
Ho vissuto davvero e non mi pento di nulla, perché ogni cosa mi ha portato a loro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autore:  
  
* Sergio Bambarin ** John Baez  
  
Ecco qui il secondo capitolo della storia, so che l'ho aggiornato da poco ma l'avevo finita e quindi ho voluto aggiornarla *_*  
Come ho già scritto all'inizio, questa storia partecipa al contest è vi era la limitiazioni di massimo 600 parole, questa è 600 parole esatte....mi spiace che sia breve.  
Proprio come nel capitolo prima per quanto riguarda l'idea ringraziao PervicanBlack "I Swear, I lived" sul fandom di Glee che mi ha dato l'idea di scriverne una per Grey's Anatomy con il protagonista Derek. L'idea è sua, io l'ho solo adattata alla mia adorata serie e tutto ciò che si trova al suo interno e di mia invenzione.  
Passando alla storia....beh, che dire?? Derek è il progatonista di questo capitolo come il precedente, qui vediamo che parla di altre 4 persone importanti per lui e ci racconta ciò che è successo in quegli anni che se ne è andato. Qui ho voluto inserire una spiegazione che nella serie non c'è, ovvero il fatto che Meredith vende la casa, io così ho deciso di darle un bel motivo e cercando di far accettare anche a me che l'ha fatto per se stessa perchè soffriva troppo e per regalo ai suoi figli; ho davvero adorato scrivere questo piccolo motivo.  
Anche stavolta devo ringraziare mia sorella Veronica e mia cugina Viviana che hanno dato un tocco in più alla storia, rendendola più completa e dando un senso più delicato e dolce nonostante sia triste e un pò malinconico.   
Cos'altro dire? Spero che la storia vi piaccia, non è stata assolutamente facile scriverla, io amavo Derek e la sua morte mi ha distrutto, non riesco ancora ad accettarlo e mai lo farò XD... E quindi, se vi va lasciate un commento sia negativo che positivo, entrambi sono sempre ben accettati e costruttivi.  
Buona lettura a tutti ^_^


End file.
